Failed getaway
by isis52
Summary: Kyle gets to live with his father but think he doesn't seem to care enough. He runs away. Will Eric be able to convice him to go back ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** No matter what I'd do, this wonderful serie that is CSI Miami will never be mine.

**A/N :** First attempt at a fanfic in the CSI Miami world so, please be gentle with me. I've updated this first chapter at the same time as I published the second (just a correction in the first paragraph, you're not obliged to reread the whole text).

**Warnings :** None yet but rating may increase a bit for next chapters. Spoilers for season 7 maybe.

------------

Whatever the reason why Kyle had been obliged to move in to his father's house, it was clear that it absolutely didn't please him. But that wouldn't change the fact that it was his doing. Kyle had appeared at Horatio's front door one rainy evening, claiming that he didn't want to stay with his mother anymore and his father had let him in without any further inquiries. And that was precisely what pissed Kyle off. That was the reason why he was gathering his things, tossing them in his old bag in total disorder. He just couldn't bear with his father's silence anymore.

_I can't believe he didn't even ask a single question. He didn't even try to know what happened. I'm pretty sure I'm just a fucking burden for him. The angel of justice, my ass ! He doesn't even care about his own son. Nearly a month I'm here and the only conversations we had are on weather or school. When we have them… Doesn't even try to know if I'm okay or if I want to go and see Mom. I'd better have a robot for a father. Surely it'll be more expressive. Anyway, I'm not gonna live this again…_

He had planned it long ago, even before he had knocked at his father's door that fateful evening. At that time, he knew things were likely to turn out like this and had been waiting for the final blow. Now was the right time, his father had gone to work earlier that day and couldn't be here to see Kyle leaving for school. In fact, Kyle had already decided to skip school. He was fed up with it, fed up with everything : people that tried to give him stupid advice, fake parents, real ones that couldn't care less. Kyle decided it was time to put a stop to the whole play. He was going to find his own way, without anybody trying to interfere. Kyle took the mobile phone on the bedside table, looked at it for a few seconds, then threw it on the bed. That man being a cop, surely he would be able to trace him, though Kyle doubted that.

_He'll be only too happy to have gotten rid of me without having to tell me anything. But I'd better be careful._

Kyle took his bag and headed towards the entry. Looking at the keys, he pondered for a moment at what he would do with them, hesitating between leaving the door open, throwing the keys in the garden or keeping them. He eventually decided to lock the door and keep the keys, in case he would need money later. He had not found any of course, but he probably would be able to trade some of the valuables. Kyle laughed at his own stupidity and threw the keys over his shoulder. _Don't be stupid guy, he's gonna change the lock._ With that last thought over the man he had never really considered like a father, Kyle headed out of town.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** CSI Miami is not mine and will sadly never be.

**Warnings :** None yet but rating may increase a bit for next chapters. Spoilers for season 7 maybe. Sort of AU.

**A/N :** I'd like to apologise for the very long wait. But studies have been busy and this chapter proved being a lot more difficult to write than I expected. I also would like to thank all the gentle people who read and some time reviewed the first chapter. Thank you very much and I hope you won't be disappointed by this new chapter or the next ones.

Read and Enjoy !

------------

Many cars drove past him but none of them stopped. Either people were too busy making everything to arrive in time at work, or else didn't care what a teenager like him was doing out at an hour where all his mates were at school. Kyle was pleased with that. He had seen enough of the world's hypocrisies for a lifetime and was glad no one would ask him why he was skipping school or expressing so-called sympathy to his problems. Though he wouldn't have minded if the driver had been a deaf mute. For now, he wanted to get away from Miami as fast as possible. In fact, he wanted to get away from everything.

A sudden moment of panic seized him when a gray Hummer emblazoned with the logo of CSI Miami-Dade drove past him and stopped a few meters ahead. At the corner of his eyes, Kyle saw with relief that the driver was not the very person he had feared but someone he didn't know. But as he passed the car, the passenger window lowered and the drive poked his head out. It was Eric.

"Hey ! Aren't you Horatio's son ?"

Kyle didn't answer and walked on. Eric followed him at slow speed. He knew there was a reason the teenager was not at school and it was most probably not because his teachers were absent. And Eric just couldn't let the son of his once brother-in-law get away without doing anything. He made the Hummer climb on the pavement and stopped it in front of Kyle.

"I know it's you, Kyle. Your father has a photo of you on his desk."

"That's crap. He'd never keep something that'd remind him I exist."

"Sure, he would. Along with one of the team members and one of my sister."

"Why would he have a photo of your sister ?"

Eric smiled to himself. By raising Kyle's curiosity, he had seized an opportunity he felt the urge to cling to.

"I'll tell you only if you get in the car."

Kyle sighed heavily and began walking away. But Eric prevented him from doing so by moving the Hummer further on the pavement. Kyle greeted his teeth as if trying to repress a fit of anger, then turned to Eric, sighing heavily.

"Ok. I'll get in the car only if you don't call my father as soon as I'm in."

Eric grinned. He had won the first round. Now he had to move on to the next.

"We've got a deal. Jump in !"

With that, Eric opened the passenger door and Kyle climbed in, throwing his rucksack in the backseat.

"Where to ?"

"Anywhere as long as it's out of town."

"By the way, my name's Eric Delko."

Kyle looked through his window in a dismissive well, _you already know mine_, way.

***

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke. Kyle impatiently broke the silence first.

"So go on. Why does he have a photo of your sister ?"

"Because they were married. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

Kyle snorted.

"As if he'd tell me anything about him."

Eric recognized with fair accuracy Horatio's natural behaviour. He would keep his grief and problems to himself, so as to spare the others. For him, it was mere protective care, but for his relatives and those who worked with him, it would more likely be interpreted as selfishness. And recently, his demeanour, though an attempt at protecting people around him, had for them felt like an act of pure egoism. Eric understood the son of his boss couldn't easily accept such a thing.

"As a matter of fact, he'll only talk about himself if you talk about yourself."

"Don't have anything to tell him."

"Ok ! But don't expect him to open up then. At least to you. You know, Horatio sees the human mind as a private room. If the owner doesn't want him in, he won't break the door open, unless he feels obliged to. You know, a warrant or something."

Kyle chuckled ironically at Eric's metaphor. This one went on :

"He'll never burden you with his problems, especially if you have your owns and don't wanna share them. And he won't force them out of you either. I think it's a kind of fair trade : you share something with him and he'll share something with you."

"What if I don't have anything to share ?"

"You obviously have. Or else, you wouldn't be living with him, would you ?" _And you wouldn't want to leave him either…_

Kyle didn't answer this.

"You said your sister and my father were married. What happened ? They divorced because she couldn't stand his silence ?"

"No. She's dead."

Eric could tell from Kyle's face he didn't expect that. Another proof that Horatio was too caring a person or … was it something else ? Eric murmured to himself :

"Or maybe he's afraid."

"Who's afraid of what ?"

Eric complimented silently Kyle for such a good hearing :

"Your father. He's probably afraid of being dumped, rejected. You don't easily share with a person you don't know if he'll stay or not. What's the point in telling someone such important things if he goes away with it and doesn't answer back ? And that's precisely what you're doing right now, aren't you ?"

"I wouldn't be running away if he had talked. Oh actually, yes we talked. We talked about work and school. Very interesting. As if I didn't know how the police work."

"So you talked about something in fact. It's well enough."

"Yeah, cool. We talked about math teachers who can't do math and agents who just don't know what ground work means."

Eric laughed heartily.

"Stettler ? You talked about Stettler ? Whoa ! That's something ! Why ?"

"It was when I told him about the math teacher, complaining about people's stupidity."

Eric smiled in understanding.

"This is exactly the sort of trade I was referring to. You talked about your math teacher, your father talked about Stettler."

"Who's this Stettler ?"

"An IAB agent working with us. Who just happens to love more paperwork than groundwork. Which makes him rather, er… inefficient outside." _Or so I thought until now. Can't believe H was right to trust him._

"Yeah, that's what Dad said about him."

"Whoa ! Now we have a real improvement !"

Kyle looked at Eric as if he was watching some sort of goofy program on TV, completely idiot and totally not understandable.

"You've just called him Dad."

"So what ?"

"You didn't call Horatio Dad until now. You either said "my father" or "he". This is a great improvement. I'm sure H would love to hear that."

"Who's H ?"

"Your father. Horatio. H. That's how we call him at work. Well, actually, for Calleigh, H's for Handsome but…"

"And who's Calleigh ? His new girlfriend ?"

Eric laughed.

"No. Only one of our colleagues." _And here I thought I'd be able to say : "no she's my girlfriend…" stop dreaming, Eric._

"And you call your boss by his first name ?"

"Of course ! Everyone calls the others by their names on the team. It's a question of trust. We're all friends in here" Eric had intended to say "a sort of a big family" but thought it wasn't an appropriate term considering the present circumstances. "You don't call your friends by their family names, do you ?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows in a sort of mocking approval but didn't say anything. Eric wanted to continue :

"You know what I think ? I think this is all about trust. You don't trust your father enough to tell him why you've moved to his home. And the problem is that, in a way, he doesn't trust you enough either to bring you to tell him. Actually, you should show him that you at least understand how he feels."

"Yeah… And how am I supposed to do that ?"

"Talk. Yeah, I know I'm repeating myself but hey, that's the only thing I know which works. Or you can write maybe. Did you write a letter before leaving ? Teenagers often do that. They think it makes their parents guilty."

"Man, what crap ! Do you really think he's gonna read it. Not interested enough." Eric's sudden serious gaze made him attenuate his thoughts. "

"This car's been following us for a while…"

"Maybe he's headed for the same direction."

"In the middle of nowhere ?"

Eric's suspicions were proven accurate : the car behind them suddenly drifted to the left and got to their level. Eric tried to accelerate but wasn't fast enough. The last thing Kyle saw was the thick barrier of tress before everything went black.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who read my CSI Miami fanfic, I deeply apologize. I know it would be respectful to you to finish this story first before beginning another one but, as of now, I'm not really sure of being able to finish it one day. So if I get back to it one day, it will probably be to rewrite it entirely.

Well, when you only receive "OMG ! I love your story ! Write more !" for reviews, it can only mean one thing : you wrote BIG crap. I'm not complaining about the people who write this type of review. I know fanfic. net drags in a lot of amateurs, like me, and not everybody is able to write a constructive piece of criticism.

But what I'm afraid about is that I only get this type of review. Which means that the other people, those who know how to write a good review, didn't want to write. Which for me means only one thing : my fanfic didn't deserve it, that is to say, I wrote a wonderful piece of shit.

So I find more respectful towards my readers to admit that I failed at writing a good story than trying to continue that story and write even more crap.

I really do apologize as it is probably not the chapter you had expected.


End file.
